Garden of Sinners
by KaiaUchiha1
Summary: A warrior, a killer, a witch, a wife. I am all of these things, but seek comfort in light. Such is the life of a member of the Inquisition, The Brotherhood of Light's best kept secret. I will start this journey seeking the forgiveness of a God that is said to have abandoned us, but by the end I wonder if I will even want it.


_The Struggle for supremacy is eternal, inevitable…Victory is the natural objective of every creature on this world. They will kill and die for their kind to dominate. Some call this eternal struggle 'equilibrium,' the balance between light and darkness…_

The rain was heavy that day, drenching the land and all of its creatures in heaven's tears. But it did little to stop the villagers from leaving. The dark creatures that roamed the forests had come even closer over the last few months, slaughtering anyone that they could get their claws on as soon as the night fell. Even residents that had lived their whole lives there had packed their wagons in fear that they would be next. For even though night was steadily falling upon them now as they ventured into the forests, anywhere was better then there.

_These are dark times. Times without hope…_

The few brave enough, or foolish enough, to stay and try to fend them off were few and far between; armed only with farm equipment, there was little they truly felt they could do. Even now they could hear the dreadful howling as the moon took the place of the sun. Each one putting further despair into their minds, and leaving them resigned to what must be their death soon to come.

But the howls did nothing to sway the two that were riding** in** to the village.

_Men of Faith claim that this is a test from God, to strengthen our spirit. Perhaps this is true, or perhaps it is a pious lie…_

The few that paid the travelers any mind couldn't discern much as darkness clouded their vision, but a flash of lightning revealed one to be wearing a garment of red, and gold that shined as the light faded; the uniform of the Brotherhood of Light, and as the darkness took hold once more the darkness of a cloak moved as a specter. The moon prevailed through the clouds and they saw a bit more. A silver cross gleamed underneath the moon light as it was revealed, as the second came into the light a silver spear in the shape of a cross glittered as the rain fell from it.

_If it is true, Darkness has come to engulf once-proud humanity, and we are witnessing the end of mankind._

None could see their faces as they climbed from their dark mounts for each wore a dark hood to conceal their identity, one more so then the other. As the clouds parted once more the villagers could see that these were no ordinary travelers.

They both walked steadily, calmly, and confidently towards the meager fence they had constructed. One pulled a hulking, and sharpened cross from his waist, clearly this was no priest, as the villagers new that that was no cross they were used to seeing.

The other removed the spear from their back with a twirl, and they noticed that it was no ordinary spear. It held the form of a cross, what would be the arms of the cross curved making them both an ax and a hook, the tip looked ready to impale at the slightest touch from the long center blade.

They both stood ready before the gate, one removed his hood, revealing long brown hair that immediately became drenched in the rain and became plastered to his chiseled neck.

The howling grew louder, and with it growls and barks started to echo through the area along with the growing sound of thunder crashing as a hammer to an anvil.

The wolf-like creatures started to crawl up the gate, to look over and glare at the new arrivals with bright red eyes. They growled, snapped, and sniffed at them; thinking of the meal to come, their fanged maws watered. The lingering sent of blood unsettled the villagers, as they franticly looked to find the source. It was the monster's very breath; some jaws still dripping with the blood of their previous meal. Giving one final great howl they leapt over the gate and charged the two that dared to stand against them.

The Man jumped back, releasing the cross tip into a deadly whip chain, slamming it into the nearest Lycans in a bloody arc.

The first to attack the other was quickly and effortlessly impaled upon the spear, they then swiftly turned and in a flourish of a dark cloak the Lycan's head was lopped off, along with three of its brethren. Using the decapitated body as a base they leapt into the air, and with a flip sliced another in half.

The villagers were amazed at how easily the man and his comrade seemed to cut through the hoard of Lycans. It was as if the god that was thought to have abandoned them had sent these two, with the soul purpose of protecting them, and as each Lycan fell their hope steadily rose. An angry howl and a low groan of pain interrupted their thoughts.

The warrior in the cloak had a Lycan latched onto their spear arm, and they could only surmise that it was doing its best to rip off the arm that had slain so may of its brother's.

They shook their arm and tried to smash their fist against its skull, but the beast held fast against the punishment. Seeing the other Lycans surrounding them, and knowing that their comrade was occupied taking out his own, they placed their steel covered hand against the creatures face. Within moments the creature started to whine and cry out as the metal heated, and burned. The villagers stood in shock as soon as the creature let go the spear head lit aflame and slashed across the monster's chest; killing it instantly, then sent a wave of flame to the other surrounding Lycans, setting them ablaze and burning their cloak. Their howls of pain echoed loudly throughout the area before they collapsed and turned to ash, leaving only silence. The warrior in the cloak was a Witch.

"Andreea," The man's voice broke the silence and stunned the nearby villagers, for it was the only word that either had spoken.

His companion looked his way and nodded after a moment. Looking at the arm that had been bitten, they saw that the monsters teeth had not broken through the armor that was worn. Seeing that the cloak they had been wearing had been ruined in the fire they created, they reached for the pin that held it together. In a flourish of movement the cloak was removed, and time seemed to freeze as it was set adrift in the wind, revealing the owner of the spear that was still clutched tight in their right hand.

Andreea was a sight to behold; Her face held the appearance of a high-born Romanian, and the minute that the cloak was removed her thick black hair that was held back in a loose horsetail, became instantly drenched and stuck to her cheeks. While she dressed similarly to her comrade there were noticeable differences. Typical of her order she wore an outfit of red and gold, the decorated shoulders connecting to the corset of similar design that was buckled across her waist. From underneath the corset red cloth flowed down the back and sides of her legs like blood down to just before her ankles, where it was torn from the many battles before, showing black pants beneath. Similar to her companion, she wore armored boots in a layered design, and underneath flowing black sleeves she wore similar gauntlets around her arms and hands. Wrapped around her waist were multiple sheaths for daggers, and pockets filled with who knows what; and wrapped twice around her throat, hanging just above her breast was a silver cross with the image of a skull at its center, silver decorated tassels hung at its side from the ends of the necklace, their very weight keeping it where it lay.

Time resumed its normal pace as the gate rattled and creaked, as if something large had been thrown against it. Andreea and her companion faced the gate, and readied themselves for whatever it was that lay before them. Growling was heard as the gate trembled, and began to fall apart at the massive weight being thrown against it. The man gripped his cross tightly, and Andreea spun her spear in an attempt to loosen her muscles.

A long and loud final howl was made, and the gate was smashed open, pieces and boards flying into the area surrounding the vicious monster. The large wolf like creature crouched low on it legs as it spotted the man, and immediately launched itself at him; pinning him to the ground as he tried to keep the monstrous jaws at bay with his cross. Andreea leapt to his aid. The man punched the beast in order for him to get his legs free enough to kick away from it. Leaping over him, Andreea landed on the creature's back and stabbed her spear into its back. The beast roared in pain and tried to dislodge the woman from its back. By then the man had regained his footing and pressed forward in his attack, lashing and slashing at the beast's thick hide.

Andreea tried to stab at the monster again but sensing the opportunity, the beast leapt at the man, his front claws raised in attack; Andreea unprepared for the sudden move rolled off its back and landed in a crouch before racing forward and using the curved blades on her spear, hooked the creature's leg and sent him crashing the ground before it could attack the man. Neither of them wasted the chance.

Andreea stabbed her spear into its chest, and the man's whip carved away at the beast's face neither the killing blow.

The large wolf snapped at them both, before it retreated to the top of a large rock, letting out a howl of anger.

Looking to his side, a large broken strut lay on the ground near his feet, looking at the wolf again as it crouched and prepared to launch itself at him again, and idea formed in his mind.

The Wolf leapt from its perch, intending to try and maul the man once again, but it was not to be. At the last moment, he lifted the strut from the ground, and the beast impaled itself upon it, the strut piercing its heart; killing it.

As the monster died, the man carefully set the strut and the creature down on the muddy ground.

Seeing its legs keep kicking, Andreea walked around to the front of the beast. Its eyes glowed a hellish red as it stared up at the woman, but it would not find pity from her. Griping her spear tightly she ruthlessly stabbed the wolf one last time through its skull. Now the monster was dead. With just as much care as she did when she put it in, she ripped the spear from the skull. The moon illuminated the blood on the spearhead, making it seem to glow red. With the help of a swipe from its wielder, and the rain that still continued to drench them all, the blood was quickly washed away leaving only the shining steal looking as new as the day it was made. Satisfied that it was clean Andreea replaced it on her back.

The villagers could hardly believe it they had been saved. God had not abandoned them, for he had sent these warriors to their aid.

One of the braver villagers crept closer to the dead wolf, clutching his pitchfork tightly should the beast suddenly awaken. Andreea and her comrade turned at the sound of him approaching, and walked towards him. The villager stepped back for every step they took forward, for life had taught them to never be too trusting; if they could easily kill that monster, then it would be as if stepping on an ant to kill him.

Finally lifting his pitchfork in warning, they both stopped moving towards him, getting the message. The villager's stopped moving away and stuttered out only a single question.

"Who...who are you?"

"I am Gabriel." He answered, his accent thick with a brogue. "We have travelled here seeking the Guardian of the Lake." The villager looked at their clothes once more, he recognized the uniform.

"You are from the Order? They sent you?"

Both Gabriel and Andreea nodded. Gabriel reached into his pocket, and pulled out a ram shaped pendant.

"How do we find him?" It instantly began to glow, with a bright blue light illuminating the image that was carved.

"He…He will find you. In the forest." The villager pointed towards the trees past the broken gate. Having his answer Gabriel headed towards where they had left their horses, Andreea stayed a moment longer and bowed her head in thanks to the villager. Gabriel arrived at the place they had left their mounts, only to find that they had been slain in the battle; a pool of blood expanding along the muddy ground beneath them.

Andreea watched as Gabriel returned without their mounts and understood that they were no longer with them. Not letting the death of their horses delay them, they both headed into the forest on foot. Neither of them was aware of the trials and betrayal that lay before them.

* * *

**I will try to update at least once every week. This story will cover the entire Lords of Shadow game, and if it does well and everyone likes it then I will write another that covers Mirror of fate, and Lords of Shadow 2 after that. Beta reader wanted!**


End file.
